mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackguard
(PRESTIGE CLASS) The blackguard epitomizes evil. He is nothing short of a mortal fiend. The quintessential black knight, this villain carries a reputation of the foulest sort that is very well deserved. Consorting with demons and devils serving dark deities, the blackguard is hated and feared by all. Some people call these villains anti-paladins due to their completely evil nature. Their black hearts revel only in darkness. '- Hit Die:' d10 '- Proficiencies:' All simple and martial weapons, all types of armor and shields '- Skill Points:' 2 + Int Modifier REQUIREMENTS: To qualify as a blackguard, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Alignment: Any evil Base Attack Bonus: +6 Skill: 5 ranks in the Hide skill Feat Requirement(s): Cleave ABILITIES Level 1: Use Poison - The character is trained in the use of poison and never has to make a dexterity check when applying poison to a weapon. (Characters may use a vial of poison on slashing or piercing weapons in an attempt to deal ability damage to the first creature that is successfully struck by the poison coated weapon. What ability is damaged depends on which type of poison is coated on the weapon. With the Use Poison feat, a character does not need to make a dexterity check to apply the poison. The default poisons that Neverwinter Night's provides will remain on the coated weapon for three rounds.) Level 2: Smite Good - Add Charisma modifier to attack roll. (1x/day the character may attempt to smite a good aligned enemy with one normal melee attack. The character adds his or her Charisma bonus to the Attack Roll and adds 1 extra point of damage per class level. A character can take the Extra Smiting feat to increase the smiting ability to 3x/day) Dark Blessing - The character adds his or her Charisma bonus (if positive) to all saving throws. (Unlike Divine Grace, if the character has a negative Charisma modifier, his or her saving throws are reduced instead of increased.) Bull's Strength - The target creature's strength is increased by 1d4+1. (The feat granted Bull's Strength stacks with the Arcane and Divine version of Bull's Strength.) Level 3: Create Undead - The blackguard summons an undead ally. (The undead summoned could be changed due to Mythdrannor's many custom made hak files. If someone could verify what is summoned, please add the description of the creature here.) Turn Undead - Forces undead to flee from the character for the duration of the Turning. (With this feat, the character can force undead to flee in terror. This ability may be activated 3x/day, plus the character's Charisma modifier. The character's level and Charisma are used to determine how many undead are turned. If the character has twice as many levels as the undead have HD, the undead are instantly destroyed.) Level 4: Sneak Attack +1d6 - The blackguard gains a Sneak Attack similar to the rogue class. (Whenever a character makes a successful attack against an opponent who is flat-footed, cannot see them, or who is in combat with someone else, the character’s blow delivers extra damage. This extra damage is +1d6 at 4th level and an additional +1d6 every 3 levels thereafter. This extra damage is not multiplied in the case of a critical hit. Like a rogue's sneak attack, a blackguard's sneak attack can be made with ranged weapons if within 30 feet of the target.) Level 5: Summon Fiend - The blackguard summons a fiendish ally to serve his or her dark causes. (The fiend summoned could be changed due to Mythdrannor's many custom made hak files. If someone could verify what is summoned, please add the description of the creature here.) Level 6: Inflict Serious Wounds - If the character succeeds in striking an opponent with a touch attack, the target suffers 3d8 points of damage, + 1 point per caster level to a maximum of +15. (Inflict spells have a reverse effect when used on undead, causing the targeted undead to take an amount of healing equal to what the spell normally damages.) Level 7: Sneak Attack +2d6 - The damage from the blackguard's current Sneak Attack increases to +2d6. Contagion - Once per day, the blackguard can chose to inflict a debilitating disease on the target creature who is touched. (The disease given is randomly chosen from this list: Blinding Sickness, Cackle Fever, Mind Fire, Red Ache, Shakes, or Slimy Doom.) Level 8: Inflict Critical Wounds - If the caster succeeds in striking an opponent with a touch attack, the target suffers 4d8 points of damage, + 1 point per caster level to a maximum of +20. (As stated before. Inflict spells have a reverse effect when used on undead, causing the targeted undead to take an amount of healing equal to what the spell normally damages.) '' '''Level 10:' Sneak attack +3d6 - The damage from the blackguard's Sneak Attack is increased further, to +3d6. Category:Prestige Classes